Magic Knight Shinji
by Crusading-Duck
Summary: Alternate Universe - In a world of knights, dragons, magic, and such, Shinji is a mercenary. I guess...
1. Prologue

Magic Knight Shinji

**Magic Knight Shinji!!!**

**Prologue**

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Evangelion, nor do I own the characters.

I do NOT say that I own it, Gainax does. 

Enjoy

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Mamma, why is daddy away?" An innocent child asked._

_ _

_"Because he has to fight the dragons for the kingdom."_

_ _

_"Do I have to fight mamma?" _

_ _

_"I don't know..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Ikari!!!" Touji angrily shouted

Shinji turned to see who called his name.

"Y-yes?" Shinji stamered.

Touji grabbed Shinjis collar and puill so that they were face to face

"My kid sister got hurt cuz of you!"he yelled.

"And I gotta hit ya or else I wouldn't be satisfied!" Before Shinji could react he was met with a punch to the face.

Shinji groaned in pain, as he got up, so he decided to stay down.

------------------

"Touji! Do you know how risky that was?!" A guy wearing glassess asked.

Touji looked up from his lunch "What d'ya mean kensuke?" "He doesn't look that strong, after all, he only had a fight against that other guy in class."

"He's killed five of the best swordsmen in the clan 'DragonEye'" Kensuke then took out a few photos from his bag, and showed it to Touji.

"Oh my god." was all he could say as he look at the pictures of Shinji slicing five tough looking guys in two.

------------------

Shinji jumped into the air and cast down a number of spheres of energy down at the target.

Burning the wooden dummy and scattering the pieces all over the place. Suddenly, a dozen 

arrows flew at him from all directions. Had he not of casted an A.T. field he would of become a 

pin cushion. As he landed, lava and fire burst from the ground, Shinji quickly jumped up and 

strechted his arm out and opened his hand towards the flames and yelled "Ice blast!"

Everything below him had frozen and when he reached the earth it all cracked.

*clap* *clap* *clap* "Very nice Shinji, you're getting better at that."

A beautiful purple haired woman said as she entered the arena.

"Oh, h-hi Misato-san." Shinji stammered while he blushed at the praise.

"Uh... Misato-san, what's my next mission?"He asked, eagerly waiting for the next job.

**To be continued....**


	2. Dragon Bites/ Unknown Love

Magic Knight Shinji

Magic Knight Shinji

Chapter One :Dragon Bites

** **

** **

**I do not own Eva/the characters. Gainax Does.**

** **

_"Why is daddy the king?"_

_ _

_"Because he is dear."_

_ _

_"Why aren't we there with him?"_

_ _

_"....."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One :Dragon Bites/ Uknown Love**

Why do I do this?

Why don't I just become a cook

Why do I choose to kill?

I never thought I could kill a human until that night, that night that I met her, she was an angel, 

she was being chased by these horrible men, I guess they were trying to... I won't say. But, 

when I saw her running in fear, I knew I had to do something, I ran towards them with my 

sword shining against the moon light, hoping that I wouldn't fail. They looked at me, as if I were 

a clown or something, and then they laughed, too bad they didn't realize that while they were 

laughing, that I had stabbed every one of them in the heart. The girl, looked at me in fear.

I just didn't know what to do. 

"I'm Shinji, you don't have to be afraid." I said, as I stretched my hand towards hers.

Reluctantly, she took it. Shaking it gently as if fearing that I would bite her if she let her guard down.

*Sigh* I knew I was in love. The softness of her skin, the sound of her voice as she said

"My name is -"

------------------------------------------------------------------

My thoughts were interrupted as my guardian shouted something at me.

After she repeated herself a few times I finally heard what she was saying.

"Shinji-kun, you've got a mission!!." Misato called from the kitchen.

"Ok Misato-san!!," I called from my room, getting dressed and preparing my weapons for 

whatever I had to face later on.

"I'm ready Misato-san." I said as I got out of my room stumbling with my jacket that I had on 

the wrong way blocking view of whatever was infront of me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-a Dragon?!" I yelled.

I wasn't really used to fighting things other than theives and such.

"I would of thought you wouldn't be so surprised." Misato said as they rode to the RitumaKingdom.

"It's just that I haven't faced a dragon yet." I admitted quietly,

"Well then this'll be the first of many." Misato said encouragingly though failing.

"I don't know, there's something about dragons that creeps me out," I looked at the passing 

ground as we continued on.

I saw Misato-san look at her map then at a cave.

Then I heard her say "We're here."

Just when I was going to get off my horse *Woosh* A streak of fire flew right passed me.

"Damn, it knows we're here." Cursed Misato.

I took out my sword and ran towards the cave.

"That's one brave kid." Misato said to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!!!" I let out a war cry as he charged at the dragon.

I then realized that I couldn't see it because of the darkness, so I cast a magical torch that 

glowed green and floated in the air. That's when I saw it, a giant eye. 

I let out a scream of terror. But quickly regained my composure when the dragon tried to 

claw my face off. I jumped backwards, letting loose a barage of energy balls at the creature.

But it had no affect on the dragon.

I tried to cast a tornado but it didn't work too well int he cave.

I paused to think, then remembered my sword. I ran at it sword in my hand, ready to stab it's 

eye, just as I was about to hit it, I was pushed back with some magical force that I couldn't 

trace.

I closed his eyes and hoped for a quick end. But, it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes 

just in time to see a ball of ice came flying at the dragon, freezing it to the core.

*Crack* it broke into a million pieces when shards of ice came flying at it.

I stared at the figure, wondering who my savior was, then let out a gasp of fear as two red 

eyes looked at me. She moved towards me, concentrating on my face. 

Slowly she moved her face towards mine, as if she was going to kiss me.

That's when I just closed my eyes. Hoping that I wouldn't be harmed.

Soon, which I felt, was a bit too long, I felt a pair of lips against mine.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was indeed, kissing me.

When she broke it off, she smiled at me, and said "My name is Rei."

_ _


	3. My love?

Magic Knight Shinji

Magic Knight Shinji

Chapter :Two : My love?

**Authors notes: **

This chapter is a bit confusing.****

** **

**I do not own Eva/the characters. Gainax Does.**

** **

** **

** **

_"Rah!" Shinji shouted as he slashed downwards at the dummy. _

_ _

_Pieces of wood and straw fell down to the floor_

_ _

_"Hah!" Shinji slashed diagonally, bottom left to upper right._

_ _

_A chunk of wood and bits of straw flew upwards._

_ _

_"Shah!"Shinji jumped into the air, and cast down a bolt of lightning._

_ _

_The dummy erupted in flames and bits of wood._

_ _

_Shinji stood in front of the dummy, panting for breath, watching the flames eat the wood._

_ _

_Then when the fire died down, he smiled and ran to his mother to tell her of his accomplishment._

_ _

_"Mamma! Look! I did it! I can do it!!" he shouted, running through the hallway._

_ _

_When he finally got to the living room where his mother was, he gasped as he saw a man, kissing her._

_ _

_"Mamma?" Shinji whispered, confused to who the man was._

_ _

_They turned around, and looked at him, his mother smiled at him, and said _

_"This is your new father."___

__

**Chapter :Side Story : Who are you?**

Shinji's view

I woke up with a start; cold sweat ran down my face, and my lungs gasping for air.

Another nightmare, I'm beginning to think that these nightmares have some truth behind it.

It just looks so real. Like they were memories hidden from me that are rising out of the back of my head.

I looked around, wondering where I was; soon I realized that I was in my room.

I thought… was the dragon and the girl real? I just couldn't think straight.

I decided to go find Misato-san. When I reached the living room, 

I saw her and another figure talking in the shadows, they were talking aboutme.

I moved in a bit closer, trying to hear more. 

"He's starting to remember Ritsu." I heard Misato-san say. Ritsu… Ristuko? She was the doctor for Nerv…a 'secret' 

organization that towns hired for protection against other towns. But why was she here? Why were they talking about me…?

With me thinking so deeply about the current situation I didn't realize that they had found out that I was listening in on them.

"Oh hey Shinji-kun," I heard Misato-san say, "what's up?". That's when Ritsuko got up and decided to leave. 

But before she did, I heard her whisper something to Misato. I think she said, "Mana's having the same problems."

Mana… that name seems so familiar… who's Mana? 

When she finally left, I decided to ask Misato-san what that was all about.

"Misato-san, what were you guys talking about?" 

"Um… just gossip." She replied rather hastily. As if she was making it all up as she went.

"How come I heard my name most of the time?" I asked earnestly.

"Just saying how well you did that last mission." Misato-san replied before running into her room.

"That was odd." I said to myself.   
  
Pain.

A headache. This one was more painful than all the others I've had. 

Images…

Flashing through my head.

Image of a brown haired lady smiling 

Mana? 

**Two figures running in a field, laughing and giggling.**

** **

One of them is me… is the other, Mana? 

** **

**Two figures kissing on a couch. **

** **

There's me again… But who is she? 

** **

I just couldn't bare the pain, too many memories. Memories?

Was that what they were?

-----Flash Back--------

_"Hey Shin-chan!" a cheery voice said._

_ _

_Shinji blushed as he was hugged from behind by a female._

_ _

_"Still up for the picnic?" Shinji asked._

_ _

_"Course." The shadow covered figure replied._

_ _

_"I love you ----"___

_ _

Shinji woke up on his bed, head throbbing.

"What the?" he asked himself wondering how he got to his bed.

"What was her name?!" Shinji asked himself. Frustrated, he walked into the kitchen for some food.

He noticed that no one was home, by no one he meant Misato.

===Shinji's View=====

It was pitch black, really cold too, and everything seemed fuzzy.

Why is it that I feel like I'm being watched? My imaginatio- Oh my god!!

Something moved, I know it wasn't Misato-san, she's not home. 

"M-Misato-san?" I asked the shadows, terrified.

I felt something on my shoulder, so I spun around, finally seeing who/what the figure was.

I gasped, not in terror or in pain, I gasped in surprise as I saw who it was.

It was her, my love… I remember her face from my dreams. The soft skin, the heavenly voice.

I opened my mouth, and said her name. "----."

Authors notes :

I didn't write the name of the person because I wanted to leave that for next chapter.

=P I hope I'm doing ok…

I'm not that good of a writer.

Questions, comments or suggestions @

SplatterCase@mr-potatohead.com

To be continued…

_ _

_ _


End file.
